


Landslide

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Krycek trapped in an abandoned mine by a landslide. Short story challenge.





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Landslide by Sugar Rush

14 Nov 1997  
Short Story Challenge  
The characters contained in this story belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Twentieth-Century Fox Broadcasting. I just tortured them a little...  
Okay, I give up -- here's my entry in the short-short challenge contest. It's probably a little over 500 words -- sorry, my word processor wouldn't give me a count. And no egg-beater in sight, I'm afraid. I couldn't think of anything to do with it that you gals haven't already done anyway...  
Mulder and Krycek trapped in an abandoned mine by a landslide. Well, I figured somebody had to do it... (Having just listened to the Stevie Nicks song of the same title probably helped, too!)  
Rated NC-17 for consensual, and rather rough, m/m sex.  
Feedback may be addressed to:   
Enjoy!!

* * *

Landslide  
by Sugar Rush

"Sit down, Krycek. You're using up all the air."

He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe *him.* Here they were, trapped in a freezing pitch-black room about six feet square, and he sounded calm enough to lapse into a coma. "I *can't* sit down, I'm too fucking nervous--"

"Then stand still. You're making me dizzy just watching you."

Oh, *that* was funny. But he stopped anyway, rubbing his palms up and down both arms, finally giving up, sliding down the splintery wall beside his partner with a dejected sigh. "How long?"

"An hour, maybe two. The air'll last longer if we don't talk."

The silence was worse, though, a lot worse. This'd been a bad idea, luring Mulder out to this abandoned mountain mine on the pretense of investigating a suspected haunting, when all he'd really wanted was to get him alone on another out-of-town trip, engineer a perfect motel-room seduction that night. He hadn't counted on a load of loose shale showering down, sealing off the entrance. Fuck. Guess he should be careful what he wished for...

So here they were, shivering and suffocating by slow degrees, with nothing either of them could do about it. Mulder's cell phone had been damaged in the landslide, but he'd gotten a call into 911 before it'd conked out completely. Now all they could do was sit and wait, while the air seeped away...

"Alex?" He wasn't sure if it was the sound of his name or Mulder's hand on his arm, but he jumped. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not fucking okay, I'm fucking dying, and so are you--"

"Why didn't you tell me you're claustrophobic?"

A protest hung on the tip of his tongue, dying stillborn at the feel of fingertips skimming his jaw, gently tipping his head back--

Lips touching his, Mulder's lips, soft and sensual and full, teasing him open, tongues delving, sweeping like wet velvet, hands exploring, tearing each other's flies open, both of them rock-hard in a matter of seconds--

"Turn over," Mulder whispered roughly, pushing Alex onto his stomach, yanking his slacks down over his ass, spit-moistened fingers probing his tight hole, opening, stretching, swiftly replaced by the tip of his erection, shoving in with one sharp thrust--

It hurt, hurt like hell, burning, tearing him apart, forcing the breath from his lungs, but he didn't care, if he had to die he wanted to die like this, Mulder's warm, jerky breath feathering the nape of his neck, Mulder's hand snaking beneath him, curling around his shaft, stroking, milking him--

Mulder's soft gasps and cries mirroring his own, exploding, unraveling them both at the same time--

They lay there a long time, Mulder still draped over his back, not moving, barely breathing. The air was thin now, musty-tasting. Not much time left...

"How'd you know?" he whispered, fingers wrapping around Mulder's palm.

"That you wanted--?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe because I wanted it too," Mulder replied, softly kissing his hair.

Then there was a sound -- a loud thump and crunch, and suddenly part of the roof caved in, dumping dirt and shale a few feet away from them--

Letting in sunlight and air, cool, fresh, rain-soaked air. "You guys okay in there?" came a voice.

"Looks like we're rescued," Mulder murmured, standing up, straightening his clothes.

He got up, doing the same, dragging in deep breaths, waiting for the rescue team to clear an opening big enough for them to climb through.

They weren't going to die, not in here, not together...

Part of him couldn't help feeling disappointed.

\--END--


End file.
